Together Until End
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "kami sudah memutuskan untuk KELUAR dari SUPER JUNIOR." "kami sudah tidak menyayangi Kalian lagi." "jadi sekarang pergi dari sini."


TOGETHER UNTIL END

Author : LoveyChulppaPetals

Genre : Friendship

Cast : All Member Super Junior

halo...readers...ini FF one shoot pertama ku,,aq juga author bari disini,jadi kalau ada banyak typos ataupun ceritanya kurang gimana gitu..maafkanlahhhh..

oke...happy reading aza yauuuuuu

"hyunggggg..." teriakan yang nyaring dan melengking terdengar dari sudut ruangan dorm yang membuat suasana pagi yang indah di dorm sedikit ternodai dengan gerutuan gerutuan kecil dari para member lain nya yang terkejut mendengar suara lengkingan tersebut.

"waeyo wookie?" tanya kangin malas.

"hyung..bukankah hari ini tanggal 29 desember?" tanya wookie dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

"hya kau wookie..kalau hanya ingin bertanya sekarang tanggal 29 atau bukan tidak usah sampai mengagetkan begitu donk.."protes eunhyuk..

"hehe..mianhae hyung.." wookie memamerkan puppy eyes nya..

"kenapa kalau hari ini tanggal 29 wookie?apa ada sesuatu?" tanya siwon dengan bingung..

"hya hyungdeul,,apa kalian lupa?itu berarti 2 hari lagi 'mereka' akan pulang hyung...?" wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"mwooo?" teriak yang lain bersamaan..

"ahh kau benar wookie..kami lupa kalau 'mereka' akan pulang." jawab yesung

wookie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan para hyungnya yang terkadang penyakit lupanya sudah tingkat akut.

"hyungdeul..aku ada ide.." teriak kyuhyun tiba tiba.

"hya evil,bisakah kau tidak berteriak?mengagetkan kami saja.." omel kangin.

"salahmu sendiri..kenapa bisa kaget hyung." jawab kyuhyun asal.

Pletakkk..

"hya..appo.." ringis kyuhyun.

"sudah kanginie,," yesung melerai kangin yang ingin menjitak kyuhyun lagi.

"cepat beritahu idemu kyu." ujar sungmin.

"hyungdeul,,mereka pulang tanggal 31 yang berarti itu pas tahun baru bagaimana kalau..."  
>kyuhyun menghentikan ucapan nya dan menyuruh member yang lain untuk mendekatinya...<p>

Dia pun membisikkan rencana nya kepada para member.

"bagaimana?" tanya kyuhyun antusias.

"bagus..kau pintar kyu.." sungmin mengusap rambut kyuhyun..

"iya dong..cho kyuhyun gitu lho.." ujarnya bangga.

"oke kita akan mempersiapkan nya mulai dari sekarang,kalian siap?.." tanya kangin

"siapppp..."

Bandara Incheon

2 namja yang memakai jaket tebal,topi,kacamata dan masker yang menutupi wajah mereka perlahan keluar dari pesawat yang membawa mereka dari amerika..

"akhirnya sampai juga..." ucap namja yang memiliki dimple manis di pipinya.

"ne..kita pulang lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan." jawab namja satunya yang sangat cantik.

"aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu mereka..pasti mereka kaget melihat kita yang pulang lebih cepat" ujar nmaja berdimple itu seraya membayangkan ekspresi kaget para dongsaengnya.

"ne..."

dengan cepat mereka berjalan menyusuri bandara incheon menuju ke sebuah taksi yang akan mengantarkan mereka.

Mereka adalah Leeteuk dan Kim Heechul yang baru datang dari Amerika setelah 2 tahun ditugaskan SMent di Amerika untuk merekrut orang orang yang akan di bentuk menjadi Boyband baru dan training di SMent nantinya.

"hyung..aku lapar,kita makan saja aku yakin di dorm tidak ada makanan,mereka kan sedang ada jadwal" Heechul memegang perutnya yang kelaparan.

"ne..aku juga lapar..." jawab Leeteuk.

Taksi yang membawa mereka berhenti di sebuah kafe yang sepi dan terletak di pinggir jalan.

Mereka berdua turun dan masuk ke kafe tersebut lalu memesan makanan.

"chullie..nanti kita ke toko di sana dulu ya.." Leeteuk menunjuk ke sebuah toko yang terletak di seberang jalan.

Heechul menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"hyung...tunggu aku.."teriak heechul seraya berlari lari kecil mengejar Leeteuk yang berjalan dengan cepat di depan nya.

Leeteuk tetep berjalan tanpa mengacuhkan teriakan Heechul.

"Hya Jungsoo..sudah kubilang tunggu aku.." omel Heechul ketika sudah berhasil memegang tangan Leeteuk.

"mianhae chullie..habis di toko itu sedang diskon sih dan diskon nya akan habis jam 3 nanti.." ujar Leeteuk

"dasar pelit.."cibir Heechul.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berhenti tepat ditengah jalan dan lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna hijau..

"kaliannnn..awasssss..." teriak orang orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Tapi terlambat,,ketika mereka menoleh kedepan,,melajulah sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi menuju kearah mereka...

"ARGHHHHHHHH.."

CKITTTTTTT..

BRUGHHHHH...

"hyung...semuanya sudah beres?"tanya kyuhyun pada kangin yang sedang mendekor dorm.

"nee...hey kyu..daripada kau bertanya terus lebih baik kau membantu memasang ini.." perintah kangin.

"anii..aku kan yang memberi ide,jadi aku hanya bertugas memantau kalian..." tolak kyuhyun.

"kauu..." kesal donghae.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cuek dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan tv.

"ada acara apa ya tahun baru ini.."kata nya seraya mengganti ganti channel untuk mencari acara yang bagus.

Tiba tiba kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan nya mengganti channel dan fokus menatap tv yang menyiarkan siaran langsung konferensi pers.

"pemirsa sekarang kami berada langsung di tempat konferensi pers yang diadakan oleh Leeteuk dan Kim Heechul dari super junior." ujar reporter tersebut.

"seperti yang kita tahu,mereka vakum selama 2 tahun dan baru kembali dari amerika hari ini.." lanjutnya lagi.

"kita akan segera tahu apa yang mereka katakan karena sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai."

"hyungggdeul...cepat kemari" teriak kyuhyun kencang

semua member langsung berlari menghampiri kyuhyun..

"wae kyu?" tanya wookie.

"lihat itu.."kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah tv yang mulai menayangkan konfrensi pers tersebut.

"Leeteuk hyung?Heechul hyung?" ujar mereka kaget.

"aishhh mereka itu..bukan nya langsung pulang dan menelpon kita dulu,malah langsung konferensi pers" gerutu kangin.

"baiklah...sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena telah mengadakan konfrensi pers ini secara mendadak dan mengganggu acara tahun baru kalian." ucap Leeteuk mulai membuka suara.

"sebelumnya kami juga mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya dan sedalam dalamnya pada semua ELF dan orang orang yang menyayangi kami...karena berkat dukungan kalian dari awal sampai sekarang akhirnya kami bisa menjadi seperti ini."

"kami juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada para member yang selama ini sudah melewati berbagai tahun tahun yang berat dan bahagia bersama kami."

"kami,yaitu aku dan Heechul sudah memikirkan dengan sangat matang bahwa kami..." leeteuk menghentikan ucapan nya.

" Kami memutuskan untuk KELUAR dari SUPER JUNIOR." Lanjut Heechul.

"Mianhae kalau kami sudah mengecewakan semua ELF dan orang orang yang telah mendukung kami sampai saat ini,tapi kami sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang dan kami memutuskan untuk KELUAR dari SUPER JUNIOR." ucap Leeteuk agak berat.

"terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya untuk Semua ELF,Petals dan Jungsooholic."

Heechul dan Leeteuk menundukan kepala mereka untuk berterima kasih.

"cih...apa apaan itu !" semua member yang menonton konfrensi pers itu terlihat sangat shock dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Heechul dan Leeteuk tadi.

"apa maksud semua ini?kita harus menemui mereka." kangin berlari menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil diikuti dengan member lain.

Eunhyuk,Donghae dan Ryeowook sudah menangis dengan sangat kencang mendengar perkataan Heechul dan Leeteuk tadi.

1/2 jam kemudian mereka sudah sampai di gedung tempat konferensi pers tadi diadakan.

"mana Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung?" tanya kangin pada salah satu staff disana

"mereka ada di ruang ganti,"

"chullie..." leeteuk mengulurkan tangan nya.

Heechul langsung menggenggam tangan Leeteuk.

"tahan hyung..kita pasti bisa menghadapi mereka."

"apa mereka sudah datang chullie."

"ani..tapi sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang."

leeteuk makin mengeratkan genggaman nya di tangan Heechul.

"brakkk.." pintu terbuka dengan keras dan terlihat para member yang berdiri di balik pintu.

"chu..chullie."

"mereka sudah datang hyung,dan mereka Tepat BERADA DI DEPANMU." bisik heechul.

"hyungg...bisa kau jelaskan semua ini..." siwon datang menghampiri Leeteuk dan Heechul di ikuti member lain nya.

"jelaskan apa lagi siwon ah?bukankah sudah jelas yang kami katakan tadi?" ucap Heechul dingin.

"kami ingin mendengarnya dari langsung dari mulut kalian hyung."

Leeteuk menarik napasnya dengan berat dan menghembuskan nya.

"baiklah dengar baik baik,,kami berdua,aku dan Chullie memutuskan untuk KELUAR DARI SUPER JUNIOR." Tegas Leeteuk.

"wae..hyung?wae?" isak ryeowook

"apa yang telah kami lakukan hyung?apa salah kami sehingga kalian memutuskan ini semua.." lirih Yesung.

"kami sudah bosan harus menjaga kalian terus menerus,,kami sudah lelah mengurus kalian."

"kami merasa apa yang kami lakukan selama ini hanya sia sia saja dan tidak ada artinya,,tadinya kami pikir super junior adalah tujuan hidup kami,ternyata kami salah karena super junior bukanlah apa apa untuk kami." jawab Heechul.

Semua member menatap Heechul dan Leeteuk tak percaya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Heechul barusan.

"be..be..benarkah apa yang kau katakan barusan hyung?" kyuhyun memandang tak percaya.

"benar.." tegas Leeteuk.

"kenapa kalian seperti ini hyung?kalian berubah!" ujar kyuhyun.

"berubah?haha" tawa Heechul

"kami hanya berpikir realistis."

"hyung..aku janji aku tidak akan menyusahkan kalian lagi..aku aku tidak akan menjahili kalian lagi,aku juga akan menuruti semua perintah kalian,tapi jebal..jangan tinggalkan kami hyung." kyuhyun mulai meneteskan airmata.

"hyung..jeball...kalian syang padaku kan hyung?tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." ucap donghae dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dengan deras.

"sudahlah..itu semua sudah tidak mempan padaku dan Leeteuk hyung,berpikirlah realistis,apa yang akan kami dapatkan kalau kami terus bergabung dengan super junior hah?kami membutuhkan banyak uang dan kami bisa mendapatkan nya tanpa kalian." jawab heechul dingin.

"uang?" ujar eunhyuk angkat bicara.

"kalau memang masalah uang,aku akan memberikan 50% penghasilanku pada kalian hyung..tapi jebal jangan tinggalkan kami." isak eunhyuk.

"aku juga akan memberikan 50% penghasilanku pada kalian hyung" ucap member yang lain.

"hahaha..sudahlah itu semua tidak akan cukup,alasan yang jelas kami sudah bosan dengan kalian dan kami sudah tidak sayang atau butuh kalian." ucap heechul.

"hyung...apakah kalian menyesal telah menjaga kami selama ini?" ucap siwon lirih

Heechul dan Leeteuk tersentak mendengar pertanyaan siwon.

"ya...kami sangat menyesal" ucap Heechul dengan penekanan pada kata sangat menyesal.

"sekarang kalian pergi dari hadapan kami..karena tidak ingin melihat kalian lagi.." usir Heechul

"hyungg.."

"pergi.."

"baiklah kalau ini mau kalian hyung,kami salah telah menganggap kasih sayang kalian selama ini tulus,,maaf kalau kami sudah merepotkan kalian dan terima kasih sudah menjaga kami selama ini." ujar kangin tegas tapi parau.

Dengan segera dia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan sebelumnya menendang pintu dengan kerasnya.

"aku kecewa pada kalian hyung.." ujar sungmin.

"ini adalah Kado Tahun Baru terburuk yang pernah ku terima." ucap kyuhyun.

Semua member keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut hingga tersisa donghae dan yesung saja yang masih terduduk di lantai depan Heechul dan Leeteuk.

"hyung..kalian tidak mungkin melakukan ini pada ku hyung?kaian sangat menyayangi ku dan yang lain nya..aku tahu itu hyung.."

"jeball..jangan tinggalkan aku.."donghae menangis dengan keras.

"plakkk.."

yesung kaget melihat Leeteuk yang menampar donghae.

"berhenti menangis..aku sudah tidak menyayangimu dan kau sudah tidak membutuhkan ku,pergi kau dari sini." teriak Leeteuk.

"hyungg.."

"sudahlah hae..kita pergi biarkan saja 2 orang yang sudah dibutakan oleh uang ini disini,," kata yesung yang menarik tangan donghae untuk segera pergi dari situ.

"hyung..sampai kapanpun,,kalian tetap hyung ku..selamanya tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kalian." ucap donghae sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Hening...

"chu..chullie..apakah mereka sudah tidak ada?" tanya Leeteuk parau.

Heechul tidak menjawab dan hanya diam melihat ke arah lantai dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras.

Leeteuk langsung menangis dengan sangat hebat sampai bahunya bergetar kencang.

"mianhae..mianhae aku sangat menyayangi kalian."ucapnya di sela tangisan nya.

# 1 tahun kemudian

"hya hyung..kenapa kau menginjak kucingku lagi?" teriak seorang namja yang menggunakan kursi roda.

Namja yang dipanggil hyung hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"mianhae chullie ah..siapa suruh kau menaruh heebum di situ,aku kan tidak bisa melihatnya."

mereka adalah Leeteuk dan Kim Heechul, semenjak kejadian kecelakaan yang membuat Heechul mengalami kelumpuhan permanen pada kakinya dan Leeteuk mengalami kebutaan permanen pada matanya mereka memutuskan meninggalkan SUPER JUNIOR dan hidup di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota seoul.

"hufftt..hari ini tahun baru ya.." gumam heechul

"tak terasa sudah 1 tahun semenjak kita meninggalkan mereka chullie,aku sangat merindukan mereka." lirih  
>Leeteuk.<p>

Heechul menjalankan kursi rodanya mendekati Leeteuk dan memeluknya.

"aku juga sangat merindukan nya hyung,tapi ku yakin mereka pasti kuat dan baik baik saja karena mereka adalah dongsaeng kebanggaan kita kan." ujar Heechul.

"ya..." Leeteuk mulai tersenyum.

"hyung,bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke pasar malam saja..sekalian melihat kembang api disana." tanya heechul antusias.

"baiklah...walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatnya,tapi mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku bahagia." ujar leeteuk tak kalah antusias.

"ya..nanti malam akan kuminta ahjumma mengantarkan kita."

Pasar Malam.

"ahjumma...apakah kita sudah sampai di pasar malam?disini terdengar ramai sekali?" tanya Leeteuk pada ahjumma yang mengantarkan nya dan Heechul ke pasar malam.

"nee..Leeteuk-ssi,,kita sudah sampai.."

"hyung,,,tetaplah berpegangan pada ahjumma,,jangan sampai kau terlepas.." ucap Heechul sedikit khawatir.

"nee..tenang saja Chullie ah,,aq akan memegang ahjumma juga kau dengan sangat erat." Leeteuk tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pegangan nya pada tangan ahjumma yang mendorong kursi roda Heechul.

"ahjumma...kami duduk di situ saja.." tunjuk Heechul ke sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke arah pasar malam.

"baiklah..."

ahjumma mendorong kursi roda Heechul dan menuntun Leeteuk menuju ke bangku tersebut.

"ahjumma..mianhae tolong bantu aq berdiri..aq ingin duduk di bangku saja.." pinta Heechul.

Heechul melepaskan selimut yang menutupi kaki nya dan mencoba untuk berdiri dibantu dengan ahjumma...

Tapi...

"awww..." rintih Heechul ketika dia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"chullie...gwenchana?kau tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir seraya meraba raba bangku untuk menemukan keberadaan Heechul dan ahjumma.

"nee..gwenchana,hanya saja kaki q tidak bisa di gerakkan untuk berdiri." jawab Heechul miris

"Heechul ssi, Leeteuk ssi,kalian tunggu disini,eoh?aku akan membeli minuman dan makanan sebentar.."

"nee..ahjumma.."

"ahjumma.. sekalian belikan kami kembang gula.." pinta Heechul

"nee.." jawab ahjumma dan berjalan meninggalkan Heechul dan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggeser badan nya seraya terus meraba raba bangku untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Heechul yang masih terduduk di kursi roda karena tidak bisa berdiri sama sekali.

"chullie.." Leeteuk menjulurkan tangan nya yang langsung digenggam dengan hangat oleh Heechul.

"hmm?"

"mianhae...jeongmal mianhae...kalau saja waktu itu aku menunggumu dan tidak terburu buru untuk ke toko itu,tentu semua tidak akan terjadi." lirih Leeteuk.

"sstt...sudahlah hyung..ini semua bukan salahmu,,karena ini semua sudah takdir...jadi jangan menangis lagi dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..arra?"

"tap tapi.."

"hya kubilang sudah...kau sudah membicarakan itu selama satu tahun,apa kau tidak bosan eoh?lagipula kau cengeng sekali,,kau terlihat tambah tua kalau kau menangis terus seperti itu jungsoo." ucap Heechul tegas tapi lembut.

"karena sekarang tahun baru,yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu,mulai sekarang kita sambut hari baru kita dan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik yang kita bisa.." lanjut Heechul.

"nee..mulai sekarang kita harus bisa tersenyum dengan lebih baik dan hidup dengan bahagia." ujar Leeteuk semangat.

Heechul tersenyum melihat Leeteuk yang begitu semangat.

"kita pasti bisa bahagia hyung..kita pasti bisa.." gumam Heechul.

"jadi...kalian bahagia hidup tanpa kami?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang mereka.

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat beberapa bayangan yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"siapa chullie?" tanya Leeteuk yang ikut menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang walau tak dapat melihat apapun.

"molla,hanya ada beberapa bayangan yang mendekat kemari." Heechul memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Semakin dekat bayangan tersebut mulai tampak kelihatan nyata menjadi beberapa sosok namja yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"bahkan sekarang kalian sudah lupa dengan suara kami?" tanya salah satu dari namja tersebut.

Heechul tersentak kaget..

"ka..ka..kaliann?"

Leeteuk menajamkan pendengaran nya untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar benar mengenali suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya saat ini.

"chullie...apakah mereka,,?" Leeteuk menghentikan ucapan nya.

"kau benar hyung,ini kami.." jawab salah satu namja yang tidak lain adalah yesung.

"kalian..."

"iya ini kami.."

perlahan lahan mereka mendekati Leeteuk dan Heechul, dan semakin terlihat jelas bahwa yang mendatangi mereka adalah member Super Junior.

"apa kabar hyung?" tanya zhoumi yang berdiri di samping Heechul.

"kalian..salah orang..." ucap Heechul cepat cepat dan berusaha menjalankan kursi rodanya seraya menarik tangan Leeteuk untuk pergi dari situ.

"berhentilah menghindari kami chullie." ucap sebuah suara yang tiba tiba muncul dari arah depan dengan membawa seikat bunga dan kembang gula.

"mianhae..kalian benar benar salah orang..kami tidak mengenal kalian.." ujar Leeteuk agak gugup.

"cukup sampai disini hyung." bentak seorang namja yang juga baru datang dari arah depan dan membawa seikat bunga.

"berhenti bersikap seolah olah kalian tidak mengenal dan membutuhkan kami hyung" ucapnya lagi.

"walaupun kau tidak bisa melihatku, ku yakin kau bisa mengenali suara ku hyung." ujarnya dengan lembut.

"kanginnie.." gumam Leeteuk lirih.

"hyung..." donghae mendekati Heechul dan Leeteuk dan bersimpuh di depan mereka.

"mengapa?mengapa kau tidak bilang pada kami kalau kalian seperti ini?" donghae mulai meneteskan air mata melihat keadaan kedua hyung kesayangan nya seperti ini.

"aku tidak ingin dikasihani.." ketus Heechul

"tidak ada yang akan mengasihani kalian." ucap donghae dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"tidak ada yang mengasihani kalian hyung,,kami...kami...sangat menyayangi kalian.."

"kami tidak bisa berdiri tanpa kalian hyung,kalian adalah tiang penyangga kami,tanpa kalian kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun." ucap zhoumi seraya merangkul Heechul.

Sementara itu member yang lain nya sudah mulai meneteskan air mata dan terdiam tak kuasa melihat kedua hyung yang selama ini selalu menjaga dan menyayangi mereka dalam keadaaan seperti ini.

"kau tahu chullie..aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu..aku tidak kuat berdiri menghadapi ini semua,berbagilah denganku chullie,,aku tahu mungkin aku jahat telah meninggalkanmu dan yang lain nya dulu,,tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku aq pun merasa tersiksa dengan semua ini." kata hanggeng lembut.

"aku ingin berbagi dengan mu.."lanjut nya lagi.

Heechul mulai meneteskan air mata.

"hannie.."

"hyung,,kami tau dan kami percaya bahwa kalianakan selalu menyayangi kami,,apapun yang kalian bilang apapun yang kalian katakan,kami tahu di dasar hati kalian,kalian sangat sangat menyayangi kami.." sungmin duduk di samping Leeteuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Leeteuk.

"hyung...kita mulai semuanya dari awal..kita mulai kehidupan kita yang baru dan bahagia dari awal."

"kita ber 15 akan mulai dari awal lagi hyung.."

"super junior adalah 13+2,dan akan selamanya seperti itu,tidak ada yang bisa merubah kenyataan itu hyung."

"tap..tapi...kami cacat." lirih Heechul dalam isakan nya.

"kami tidak perduli seperti apapun kalian.." jawa yesung.

" Super Junior itu ibarat sebuah hati yang terdiri dari 15 bagian,,satu bagian dari hati itu menghilang,,akan membuat kami susah bernapas dan bertahan hyung."

"kami mohon...kembalilah pada kami..biarkan kali ini kami yang menjaga dan melindungi kalian,,biarkan kali ini kami menyayangi kalian,,biarkan kali ini kami menjadi kaki dan mata kalian hyung.." pinta siwon yang diikuti dengan pandangan dan anggukan dari semua member.

"hyungg.." semua member duduk bersimpuh di depan Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"apa apaan kalian..cepat bangun." perintah Heechul.

"kami tidak akan bangun sebelum kalian kembali pada kami." ucap kyuhyun.

"hyung,,kalau kalian ingin kembali pada kami,,pilihlah bunga,tapi kalau kalian benar benar tidak ingin kembali pada kami,,pilihlah kembang gula." ujar eunhyuk.

Heechul mengenggam tangan Leeteuk dengan erat seolah mereka bisa berbicara melalui perasaan yang mengalir lewat genggaman tangan.

Seperti di komando Leeteuk dan Heechul segera mengambil Kembang gula dari tangan Kangin dan Hanggeng dan langsung memakan nya dalam sekali suapan.

Semua member tertunduk lemas melihat Leeteuk dan Heechul lebih memilih Kembang gula.

"kembang gulanya manis..semanis bunga yang kalian berikan kepada kami." ucap Heechul tersenyum.

Setelah berkata seperti itu Leeteuk dan Heechul mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Kangin dan Hanggeng.

"hya..tegakkan kepala kalian.." ujar Heechul.

Semua member mengangakat kepala mereka dan tersenyum melihat Heechul dan Leeteuk yang menggenggam bunga.

".." mereka semua menghambur ke arah Leeteuk dan Heechul dan langsung memeluknya.

"ne..nado bogoshipo dongsaengdeul.." ucap Leeteuk dan Heechul bersamaan.

"jeongmal bogoshipo chullie.." bisik hanggeng di telinga Heechul.

"ne..nado bogoshipo..hannie.." balas Heechul tersenyum.

"mianhae..mianhae aku terlambat..hosh hosh.." ujar seseorang yang datang terengah engah sehabis berlari.

Semua member melepas pelukan nya dan memandang k arah namja itu.

"bummie..." panggil Heechul

"hyung...bogoshipoo.." namja itu yang tidak lain adalah kibum langsung memeluk Leeteuk dan Heechul dengan erat.

"hya..bummie..otte?apakah sudah kau atur semuanya?" tanya sungmin.

Kibum melepaskan pelukan nya dan mengacungkan 2 jempol tangan nya.

"bereess...tinggal tunggu waktunya saja."

henry melirik ke arah jam tangan nya.

"5.."  
>"4.."<br>3..  
>2..<br>1..

Duar duar duar...

Kembang api menghiasi seluruh langit yang cerah..

"hyung lihatlah..." teriak kibum menunjuk ke atas.

Duar Duar Duar

Kembang api meledak dengan keras dan meninggalkan tulisan  
>"13 + 2=15"<p>

Duar Duar Duar  
>"SUPER JUNIOR 4EVER"<p>

Duar Duar Duar..  
>"TOGETHER UNTIL END..."<p>

mereka semua tersenyum bahagia mendapati kenyataan bahwa mereka telah berkumpul lagi bersama..

"Mari kita mulai awal tahun dengan lebih baik lagi.." teriak eunhyuk

"urineun..." teriak Leeteuk

"syupeooo..juniorrr..." jawab yang lain serempak dan tertawa bersama sama..

_END_


End file.
